This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to wearable electronic devices such as ear buds.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers and cellular telephones are popular portable devices. Wearable devices such as wristwatch devices and ear buds can provide enhanced freedom of movement. For example, wireless ear buds can be used to play audio content for a user of an electronic device such as a cellular telephone or computer without cumbersome cables.
It would therefore desirable to be able to provide improved wearable electronic devices such as improved wireless ear buds.